Date
by Erina Lilith
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki needs a date...Fast! Or else he'll face the matchmaking sessions by his superiors... but then again he doesn't need to, because he already has one?


Yuuri works at Yu-Topia, one of the top tiered skating equipment provider in Japan. In the company Yuuri is responsible of the designs of most of the products produced by Yu-Topia.

Working in the company was like a dream for Yuuri as he used to be a skater once, but because of an injury he couldn't pursue his dream of being on the same ice as his idol.

However, when he found out that THE VICTOR NIKIFOROV had liked his designs..and are using one of the products he designed...well... His spirits were lifted high and now he was more willing than ever to keep on pursuing his current career.

Although Victor Nikiforov is not in his mind right now as The company's 21th celebration is coming up and Yuuri Katsuki has to find a date.. Because...

20th Yu-Topia Celebration...

"And...Yuuri Katsuki!!!!! Where is your date!!" said Fukuda, his superior.

"You know at this age you should already start finding someone to settle down with." he continued again.

"Well I have a daughter..and if you lik-" Yuuri was starting to get uncomfortable when.. His savior in the form of Phichit came rushing.

"Yuuri, ah..good evening Fukuda-san..may I take my friend for a bit.. I want to discuss some of the newest glove collection's color paper designs, for a bit." Phichit said in a smooth manner, like the advertising manager he is.

"Ah, you young folks shouldn't be stressful at a time like this.. But if work calls then..I'll talk to you later Katsuki-san." he said while walking towards a group of investors.

When the man was out of earshot, Yuuri finally could breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Phichit.. I almost got myself caught in a web."

"No problem Yuuri... but you should really bring a plus one you when you go into one of these celebrations you know.." he said.

"I know...but.." Yuuri finds fidgeted on his spot and then said,

"I don't really have anyone."

"If you don't have anyone, I can meet you up with someone.." Phichit said while waving his eyebrows at this adorable friend.

"N..no..you don't have to." he stuttered.

"I'll think of something..before next year."

Present.

Yeah.. you'll definitely think if something Yuuri Katsuki. His inner self mocked.

He was screwed.. Okay, Yuuri you still have time right. He turned his phone on and... You don't have time dumb ass. He only had 3 hours left before the party.

Maybe he'll call Phichit.. His friend was really good about tight deadlines.. Yeah..

No he can't bother his friend like that. Why did I even wait until last minute, what am I going to do, he said.

As Yuuri paced around his room, while thinking about the upcoming party he remembered about the one he just attended a few months ago.

Apparently Phichit's connections included famous skaters as well and he had been invited to Christophe Giacometti's wedding reception.

So, without further ado Phichit quickly booked a flight to Switzerland and dragged Yuuri with him. The only reason he agreed was because Phichit said "Yuuri don't you want to be in one room as Victor?"

That sentence got him packing quickly.

Although at the reception party he couldn't even get near Victor as the man would either be seated to far away or crowded with people...because...who didn't want to hang out with the living legend.

And so Yuuri drowned in his sorrows with champagne, while his idol was out of his reach and Phichit was away mingling with others.

He didn't remember a single thing after he took his first few sips or was it glasses..of champagne.. Well he was glad he didn't remember anything, because he regretted not trying to talk with Victor.

Yuuri signed...he still didn't fix his current problem.. Well he'll just had to hope his friend could come in and rescue him...again..

"What you're not going." Yuuri said. He was on the phone with Phichit, Yuuri was asking when his Thai friend would arrive at the party..but instead...

"Sorry, Yuuri.. I couldn't my client is meeting me up tomorrow in St. Petersburg.. My flight is today soo..."

Yuuri groaned... He was screwed..no with his best friend gone who'll help him now..

"I'm so sorry Yuuri.. But you do have a date so it's gonna be OK..for you I'm 100% sure.."

"I don't have a dat-.." he wanted to say he didn't have a date but..

"Sorry Yuuri it's my turn now, gotta go." Phichit quickly said when he cut off the line as the voice of the security could be heard.

Well I guess I'll just have to face it all on my own.. He said to his consciousness... He could already feel his anxiety levels rising up.

Yuuri was now trying to put up a brave front while his foot hesitantly stepped on the ballroom floor.

Oh god... Maybe I should have called in sick and..

"Yuuri!!!!" someone shouted his name from behind.

Hmm that voice sounded familiar. He turned and... In all his glory.. Victor Nikiforov was waving his hands in the air, trying to get the attention of a person called Yuuri...

Who could that be.. Well that couldn't be me.. He said to himself..as he turned again to the ballroom but a pale hand was put on his shoulder and when he twisted his head..

It was Victor's heart shaped smile that caught his eyesight. "Yuuri why are you avoiding me?"

"You know when you ask someone to be your date, you should at least tell them the time and place.. And you didn't even give me your number." Victor said it so quickly that Yuuri didn't couldn't get everything processed and he could only say..

"Wha..."

"Oh, c'mon Yuuri no need to play hard to get." Victor said coyly to the dumfounded Yuuri.

"At Chris's reception..you asked me..remember.."

Wedding Reception.

"Haha..yes.." he nodded absentmindedly to the woman Victor was talking to. He was getting bored of the conversation and was now trying to find a way out, why did he even initiate this anyway.

Well it looked like his wine was almost gone, and I guess I'll use that as an excuse. "Well if you excuse me, I'd like to try some champagne over there.."

He walked was to quickly for an easy retreat, but when he got to the champagne table half of the drinks served was already gone..

And surprisingly it looked like all of it was devoured by one man, who was loosening his tie, as the alcohol was getting into his system .. "I think you should stop, sir.. You're going to ge-..urmpphh!!"

He was startled as the man suddenly coiled his arms around his neck..well from how close he was to the man, he found out that this stranger wasn't all that unattractive.

"Wow you're prettier in real life. Why don't you go and be my plus one on a party ehhh.. Victor.. Wow your name is so sexy you know that.."

All Viktor could think of now..is how.. This person is very attractive. Victor.exe has stopped working.

Ahh, this is really a very good time to die now.. Yuuri couldn't believe he said something like that to his idol..well he did have a crush on Viktor but for his drunk self to say that..ohhhh

"But it was a good thing your friend was able to help me." Viktor said.

"Friend?"

"Yeah, I think he was called Phichit. Well he said my date with you was today..so"

He held out his hand,

"Am I your date, today?" he asked.

Yuuri just looked at him..well as embarrassing as the thing he had done.. A date with a living legend can only come up one so.. Without hesitation.

"Yes" and he grasped Viktor's hand firmly.

This will be his best date ever.

~The end~

Author's Note :

This is my first ever Viktuuri fanfic.. so be easy on me.. though if you guys see any mistakes, don't be shy to tell me (so that I can fix it).

You guys can also find this fanfic on Amino if you are using the app.

Well see you guys on the next fanfic..


End file.
